


Vibrant Pain

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Axel finds a way to bind.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Vibrant Pain

**Author's Note:**

> ""Aku/Roku" - the_beanmaster"
> 
> 2006?

Axel shook his head when he saw the fist-sized hole in the neophyte's bedroom wall, well aware of the desire to chase away empty aching with vibrant pain. They all had their ways, their escapes from the prickly memories of feeling and emotion - the things that were only faked now, pantomimed and screamed as though acting the part would make them real.

At least he responded to his name, turning to let their eyes meet. There was a very real desire - a very real need. Something that should have been gone but wasn't.

The words more a distraction for his actions, he slipped his body around the youth's, promising something better that pain - something that would kill the ache. Something that would bring a strength and sense of purpose. Something to bind them together, for the tasks to come...


End file.
